See You Again
by QueensKhioneandFernis
Summary: As promised, here is my one- shot for Wales and Lucas! Inspired by Wiz Khalifa's 'See You Again' from Furious 7.


Wales yawned as he walked into the living room late that night. After a long, and especially intense, training session with the rest of Excalibur, the redhead only wanted to go upstairs, fall on his bed, and not wake up for another week.

"Wales?" Lucas' voice caught his attention, and Wales looked up to see his brother sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, Luke, what's up?" He asked.

Lucas sighed, and stood up, rather wearily. It was then Wales noticed the backpack slung over his brother's shoulder, "Lucas?"

"Wales... I..." Lucas sighed, "I can't beat around the bush here so I'll just tell you."

"Tell me what?" Wales asked, dreading the answer.

"I can't stay here and Kuro's offered me a place on her team." Lucas said, flatly.

Wales' heart nearly stopped.

"W- what?" He stammered.

"I said-"

"I know what you said! But why?! Lucas, it's only been a year! You can't leave now!"

"Why not?"

"Because..." Wales tried to come up with an answer, but couldn't.

"See? You can't think of a reason to keep me around." Lucas shook his head, "I don't belong here Wales. I belong with people who understand me- like Kuro and the others."

"But I understand you! You're my brother, Luke! Please, don't leave!" Wales begged.

Lucas shook his head again, "Wales, my mind's made up. I'm sorry."

As he walked for the door, he called over his shoulder, "Until I see you again."

* * *

_THREE YEARS LATER..._

"The Festival of Warriors, huh? Guess there's only one person who can get in." Kuro Blackheart remarked, staring at the temple where several European Bladers were walking in.

Lucas shrugged, "I'd rather not."

"How long has it been since you've seen Wales?" Kuro asked.

Lucas was silent. He glared at Kuro, "Seriously?"

Kuro arched an eyebrow, and Lucas sighed, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Okay. But don't expect anything to happen." Lucas growled.

With that, he strode up to the temple.

* * *

"Name and where you come from." The guard at the temple's enterance said, boredly.

"Lucas McKandless, and Scotland. Don't believe me, get Wales McKandless out here and have him verify it." Lucas growled back, dangerously.

The guard, sensing not to cross the redhead, guestured for him to go in.

Lucas exhaled, nervously.

Here went nothing.

* * *

"Germany's representative is out." Sophie called as said person's Bey was sent flying out of the stadium, "Ireland's representative is the winner."

"Ha!" Ireland's representative laughed, "Who challenges me to a Bey battle after winning twelve in a row?"

Wales and Sophie shared a look- no one would if he kept winning.

But then a voice rang out.

"I do."

Several people in the crowd gasped and parted as footsteps echoed over the tile floor.

Wales' eyes went wide as the challenger appeared on the far side of the Bey stadium.

The now older teen had grown. His ginger hair was cropped shorter- wild and messy, windblown. Ice blue eyes dared anyone to cross him. His angel's wings scar was near invisible now, unless you knew to look for it. He still had the silver necklace and black boots on, but the teen had swapped his leather vest for a blue jean jacket and a black tank top. Dark blue jeans completed the outfit.

Lucas McKandless had returned.

* * *

Sophie quickly regained her composure, "The challenger! Lucas McKandless, representative of Scotland!"

The Ireland representative laughed, "This punk? Good luck brat!"

"All it will take is one hit." Lucas said, coldly, pulling his launcher and Bey out- Khione glinted familiarly.

"Big words for some newbie like you!" Ireland readied himself.

Lucas didn't respond, except for, "3..."

"2..." The crowd chanted.

"1! Let it rip!" Both Bladers shouted.

"Ha! Gasher!" Ireland yelled.

"Khione." Lucas said, coldly. Khione moved a fraction of an inch, and her oppenent went flying by, "Now."

Khione slammed into Gasher and a small explosion happened. When the dust cleared, Gasher was revealed to have had a stadium out.

Lucas smirked, "One hit."

Lucas recalled Khione.

"Ireland's representative looses," Wales spoke now, "And I challenge the winner."

Gasps flew up from the crowd. Lucas narrowed his eyes as Wales walked up to his side of the stadium.

"Fine then. Let's see how much stronger you've gotten big bro." Lucas raised his launcher.

"As you, little brother." Wales replied, raising his launcher.

"3..." The crowd chanted, nervously.

"2..." The Bladers called.

"1! Let it rip!"

Cetus and Khione jumped into the stadium, and both Beys hesitated- their Blader's were uncertain on how to attack.

Lucas overcame it first, "Khione! Special Move, Winter's Fury!"

The temperature dropped, and frost began to coat the stadium.

"Now! Black Ice!"

Ice covered over the frost.

"Finish up with Icicle Barrage!"

No icicles appeared and Wales raised an eyebrow as Cetus struggled to get a grip on the ice. He looked at his brother, who pointed at the ceiling.

Wales looked up, and his eyes widened.

Icicles hung from the ceiling, and suddenly began falling.

"CETUS NO!"

* * *

Kuro watched as the Bladers from the Festival of Warriors began filing out, chattering excitedly.

She kept an eye out for Lucas- and, there he was, talking with his brother.

Kuro smiled to herself, before turning and walking off.

She thought that the brothers could use some time alone for a while.

She could catch up with Luke later.

* * *

"What happened to you three- wait, three?" Julian stared as Wales, Sophie, and a third person walked in, head down low.

"Lucas did." Wales grumbled, dusting his clothes off as he sent a half hearted glare at the third figure.

"_LUCAS_!" The shout was unexpected and the teen's head snapped up to see a blonde, red, and black bullet streaking towards him. Yelping, Lucas jumped out of the way, and Nero Konzern smacked into a wall.

"Seriously! Stop with the tackle hugs!" Lucas breathed, deeply.

Klaus and Julian shared a look- this was Lucas? Sure didn't seem like it, as he normally would've braved a tackle from Nero.

Nero glared, "Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

Lucas rolled his eyes, "I've changed, dummy." He turned to Wales, and shifted uncomfortably, "Can... we talk?"

Wales hesitated, and before he knew it, the rest of the group was clearing out with rather poor excuses.

"Nero, piano lessons, now." Julian said, grabbing his brother and dragging him out of the room, "I need to go over some budgets anyway and could use a little classical music to help me concentrate."

"I think I'll go call my mother." Sophie mused, walking away.

"And I'll be in the training room if you need me." Klaus said.

"Subtle." Lucas said after a beat of silence.

Wales laughed a little, "Yeah, really." His expression changed to one of slight confusion and pain, "Why'd you leave, Lucas?"

Lucas opened his mouth to answer, but then he shut it, as though he couldn't think of anything to say.

Instead, he asked, "Does Julian still have that piano of his?"

* * *

Nero startled as Lucas strode into the music room. Julian looked up from his laptop.

"Julian, you mind if I use your piano for a few minutes?" Lucas asked, not looking at the blonde.

"No. Go ahead." Julian said. He turned to Wales, who was in the doorway. Raising an eyebrow in question, Wales only shrugged in response.

"Thanks." Lucas ran his fingers over the keys, and Nero couldn't help but ask a question.

"Have you ever even played a piano?" Nero asked.

"Yes." Was Lucas' clipped response, before he sat on the bench and began playing.

Nero recognized the music. He let a small smile cross his face as he turned to his brother and jerked his head towards the door. A silent message of, _Let's get out of here._

Julian stood, wondering, but a sharp glare from Nero had him walking out, his brother on his heels.

Not a few seconds later, did Lucas open his mouth and startled Wales with the lyrics of the song he was playing.

**_It's been a long day without you, my friend_**  
**_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_**  
**_We've come a long way from where we began_**  
**_Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_**  
**_When I see you again_**

Wales carefully made his way over to the piano, recognizing the song- everytime he heard it, he'd think of Lucas, and it seemed it was just the same for his brother.

**_How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_**  
**_Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_**  
**_And now you gonna be with me for the last ride_**

Wales suddenly took over the place of Lucas' left hand, his own fingers playing over the keys as he let himself play the music. Then, to Lucas' own surprise- as he faltered with the notes for a second- Wales joined into the singing.

**_So let the light guide your way, yeah_**  
**_Hold every memory as you go_**  
**_And every road you take will always lead you home, home_**

Lucas smiled a little as he recovered quickly.

**_It's been a long day without you, my friend_**  
**_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_**  
**_We've come a long way from where we began_**  
**_Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_**  
**_When I see you again_**

**_When I see you again_**

**_When I see you again_**

They finished in sync, the music reverbrating through the room for a moment before it faded.

"Obviously you know the song." Lucas murmured after a few minutes of silence.

"Think of you everytime I hear it." Wales muttered back.

Lucas laughed, a true one, as he stood up, "Sounds like we have that sibling link or whatever Kuro calls it."

"Sibling bond?" Wales asked, also standing.

"Yeah, that. Wait. How'd you know about that?" Lucas blinked.

"Nero goes on about it every now and then. And telepathic links between siblings. And how if one sibling is hurt, the other should feel it." Wales said.

"Superstitious much?" Lucas sweatdropped.

Wales chuckled, "Tell me about it." Wales suddenly became curious, "So, how did you learn that combination move that you displayed this afternoon? Was that Kuro's training?"

Lucas grinned, "You wouldn't believe what she's taught me, bro! You know, I could probably teach you and Excalibur a few things..."

As Lucas started talking excitedly about something Wales wasn't really paying attention to, his thoughts went elsewhere.

Lucas seemed to have really changed over the last three years. He was more open than he was before, almost entergetic.

Then again, he hadn't changed either.

He still had the cold demeanor around him, as well as his inability to to put up with Nero's shenanigans. His way of battling had hardly changed- cold at first, but later becoming heated and fighting with everything he had. And then there was... Wales smiled a little at his last thought.

And then there was the fact that Lucas was still his brother.

And that would never change.


End file.
